


when you love someone the entire world can see it.

by nopehes (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Cuties, Hand Jobs, High School AU, Larry Sex, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Teacher AU, Teacher Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher fic, Teachers, The Tomlinsons - Freeform, Top Harry, bowties and suspenders are back, harryandlouis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, school fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nopehes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU in which H&L are teachers in a private school and the kids are a lot harder to fool than the Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you love someone the entire world can see it.

**Author's Note:**

> for scroogedlouis on twitter :-) i hope you like it! i know you had mentioned a high school au before, but then you said just teachers so i changed it to elementary school because the boys and little kids make me happy. i hope that's okay!

**When Harry walks into his classroom on Monday morning, there's a gift for him waiting on his desk.**

He smiles to himself and lets the classroom door swing shut behind him as he enters the room. He lifts the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder and sets it beside his desk. He picks up the note with scribbles on it. 

 

_Sorry for the cliché; I thought it fit. x_  
 _\- L_

 

The apple is red and shinning in the early morning sunlight peaking through the blinds. Harry picks up the apple and laughs when he realizes it's wax. 

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," a small voice peeps from the door. Harry turns around and chuckles, tossing the apple up and catching it with the opposite hand. 

"Was a real apple too expensive or something?" Harry raises an eyebrow, calling Lous out on the fact that he's so cheap. It's not completely his fault of course, as a teacher's salary isn't very much, but Harry knows he has royalties from a few published books floating into his wallet every now and then. 

"Too cheap," Louis laughs, walking over to his boyfriend and jumping up onto his desk. "That cost me six dollars."

Harry rolls his eyes, chuckling to himself. He's just about to walk to the closet in the back of the room and put it away when two legs wrap around his waist, pulling him back. He turns so that he's facing Louis. 

God damn, you're beautiful, Harry thinks to himself. Louis reaches up and loops his arms around Harry's neck so that he can pull their foreheads together. A little smirk works its way onto Louis' lips. 

"What?" Harry bumps their noses together, earning a small chuckle from Louis. 

"I don't know, Mr. Styles," Louis bumps his nose back. "Was it just me or was last night better than usual?" 

Harry licks his lips at the memory, images of Louis' bare skin and the sounds of his moans causing shivers to run down his back. He shifts a little bit as he thinks about the scratch marks on his back and how they're going to start itching like crazy when they begin to heal. 

"Are you saying I'm usually mediocre in bed, Mr. Tomlinson?" 

"I think you know what I'm saying."

He and Louis have been on and off friends - and lovers - since their teens. The two have made love on numerous occasions, fucking away the stress of finals and term papers. A fallout four years prior left them without contact for a while until the new school year started and they both got new jobs at St. Joseph's Academy, Harry teaching Maths and Louis teaching English. Today is the first day back from Christmas break and the two have been secretly seeing each other for months now.

Harry raises an eyebrow questioningly at Louis, excitement swirling in his stomach. After sleeping together for so many years the pair, now grown up and fully comfortable with their sexuality, have realized that they have some kinks they weren't able to explore as gawky, twinky teenage boys. Last night's kink? Louis loves scratching, and Harry's orgasms feel a thousand times more pleasurable when there's nails scraping down his back. 

He wishes greatly that he could chew on something other than his lip, but his fingers are spread on the desk on either side of Louis' hips and his palms are pressed flat against the desk. It's exciting, being able to explore different kinks and fantasies with someone you're comfortable with. It's almost as if the two have become closer and more in tune with each other since the school year started. Louis' smartass remarks are aimed at him less often, and when they are fired his way they are easier to handle. Louis, too, has noted that Harry's easy going and kitten-like (Louis' polite way of saying "almost clingy and terribly needy) persona is more easily tolerated. 

Harry grips Louis' hips tightly, pressing his lips to Louis' neck. 

"You should get to class," he says, dragging his lips over Louis' skin slowly. "Wouldn't want to be late."

"We've got twenty minutes before the first student even shows up," Louis moves his hands down Harry's chest toward his khaki pants. "We've got a little bit of time."

"I've created a sex addict," he chuckles as Louis starts to unbuckle his belt. Louis pushes him forward a little and slides off the desk onto his knees.

 

* * *

 

**By the time the bell rings, Harry's cheeks have returned to a normal, not so red, color.**

All of hs students are seated, most turned in their seats talking to each other. A few of the boys start to toss crumbled up pieces of paper at each other and Harry walks over, grabbing one out of the air before it can hit Johnny square in the face. 

"Woah," Tim laughs, staring up at Harry as if he's snatched a fighter jet out of the air with his bare hands. "That was cool, Mr. Styles!"

"What have I told you boys about throwing things in my class?" Harry asks, attempting to be as athorotative as possible without being menacing. That's also why he's a favorite among the sixth grade students - he doesn't yell, or scream, or try to completely control the class. As long as you get your work done and focus he'll let you goof off a little. 

"Not to do it," Tim shrugs. "But, didn't you see? I was going to get him right in the nose!"

"I'll make you a deal with you," Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest and folding his right arm up at the elbow so that he can tap the paper ball against his chin. "If I can make this into that trash can," he nods at the trash can next to his desk, four rows of desks away, "from this spot, then you won't throw any unothorized paper balls around my classroom for the rest of the year. Deal?"

"There's no way you can make that!" Johnny kicks Tim's foot and Josh, the third boy, nods in agreement. 

"Deal," Tommy reachest out his hand to shake Harry's. "But if you don't make it, we get a field trip." 

Harry purses his lips at the idea, chuckling to himself because he already has permission slips sitting on his desk for a trip to see _Night at the Museum: Secrets of the Tomb_ with the entire class as part of their History curriculum. Sure it was a fellow teacher Liam's idea, but all of the sixth grade teachers had agreed. Tommy and the rest of the boys would never know the difference. 

"Deal," he shakes Tommy's hand before turning and looking at the trash can. He bires his lip and puts on a show for the kids, asking if he can move a bit closer. When Tommy laughs and tells him no, he shakes his head. "Well, here goes nothing."

Just as the beep, which signals the beginning of morning announcements over the loudspeaker, startles half the class, the paper ball taps against the side of his desk and plops into the trash can. The kids clap and laugh - even Tommy - and Harry bows twice before putting his fingers to his lips.

"Pay attention," he mouths. The class falls silent at his command, girls controlling fits of giggles and the boys in silent awe of him. 

The Dean takes his time wlcoming everyone back from their holiday. A few reminders are made about art projects due to Mr. Malik by the end of the day on Wednesday and everyone better remember that the eigth grade yearbook class will be meeting Thursday after school. Harry sits in the edge of his desk, lips pursed, head bowed. A few of the boys slouch down in their seats and cross their arms over their chests to mimic his pose. Harry smiles to himself. 

"We would also like to acknowledge all birthdays that were celebrated over break," Mr. Johnson says. The sounds of the pieces of paper being shuffled about can be heard and Harry holds his breath. He can't see Louis, who's classroom is two hallways and a left turn away, but he can feel an almost tangible spike of anxiety shoot through the building. "Maggie Belle, Christina Smith, Anna Brown, Tyler York, Aiden Morris, Mrs. Fritz, Mr. Stevenson and last but not least," Harry holds in his breath, "Mr. Tomlinson. Have a great day back!"

The announcements click off and Harry exhales through his nose roughly when the entire building doesn't explode. Louis hates birthdays, especially his own. On Christmas Eve the pair hadn't mentioned it at all. Harry refrained from even buying him a present, using the excuse that a Christmas present (a new bow tie and tickets to a soccer match in a few weeks) was enough. Louis seemed almost greatful that Harry hadn't pushed. Turning 26 is a blow to any man who dreads getting older and ending up unhappy as a result of aging. 

"Mr. Styles?" a soft voice pulls his attention from the linoleum floor tiles to his class.

"Hmm?" Harry looks around, searching for the source of the voice. His eyes land on a girl standing in the doorway, her skirt slightly askew and one sock pulled up to her knee while the other pools around her ankle. 

"Sorry for interrupting," she says nervously, looking around. Harry smiles warmly at her, standing up from his desk. 

"It's fine, Annie," Harry shakes his head. "We haven't started yet. Can I help you?"

"Mr. Tomlinson sent me with a note for you," she replies, smiling brightly back at him. She holds out a folded piece of paper and he takes it, reading the familiar script. 

 

_Ditch the faculty meeting with me?_

 

Harry crumples up the piece of paper and smiles to himself. 

"Tell Mr. Tomlinson that I'll see him after school to help," Harry nods and sends the girl on her merry way. 

 

* * *

 

**As soon as the last child files out of his classroom for lunch/recess, Harry practically collapses into his swivel chair.**

From a drawer in his desk he produces a small, single-cup tea brewing machine. He takes a bottle of water out of his messenger bag and removes a tea bag from his drawer. He places a red mug, which he'd nabbed from Louis' house back in November, on the spill tray. After he pkugs it in, he flicks the power switch.

The first day back from any break is hard on everyone, especially teachers with aching backs and headaches induced by a lack of sleep the previous night. He massages his temples and takes a deep breath, feeling all types of exhausted at once.

"Mr. Styles?"

Harry looks up from his desk and smiles when he sees a little blond girl with pigtail braids for days framing her face. She smiles widely as to show off her missing tooth. 

"Erin? Why aren't you outside?" Harry raises an eyebrow at her. She closes the door and practically skips over to him, sitting in the first desk in the first row. 

"It's nineteen degrees out there, and I weigh sixty-two pounds," she says as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. "I'm not trying to freeze to death."

Harry laughs at that, sitting back in his chair. "And you figured paying me a visit instead would be a better use of your time?" he asks. Erin smiles.

"I do," she leans forward. "Especially since I want to ask you a question."

"What about?" Harry inquires, reaching for his now finished cup of tea. He blows on the hot liquid a few times before putting the cup to his lips.

"Are you and Mr. Tomlinson in love?"

Harry hisses as the hot tea burns his lips, and he hurriedly sets the cup down. His heart contrasts and starts to beat at an unhealthy rate. 

"Are we what?" 

"In love," Erin smiles brightly, tilting her head to the side as she waits patiently for his reply. All of a sudden his light blue checkered button-up shirt seems a bit too snug, the collar too tight around his throat. 

"Erin, love," Harry takes a calming breath and attempts to pull himself together long enough to give her a politician's answer and get her out the door. "You can't just ask people stuff like that, especially your teachers."

Her eyes immediately fall to the wooden desk in front of her and she pouts slightly. Harry immediately backtracks, wanting to find a simple way of letting her know that it isn't appropriate to ask anyone those types of questions. Especially at a young age. 

"It's just that, my daddies look at each other the way you and Mr. Tomlinson do," she presses, looking back up at him. "And they're in love with each other."

Harry feels slightly better at that, knowing that the child knows that two men can love each other. Wait, love? He's never viewed Louis as loveable, let along a person capable of love. The kid is extremely egotistical at times and puts up a front to push people away. He and Louis have never had full, emotional conversations. Sure he knows that he loves bowties because they're whimsical and he knows Louis has a really cute obsession with Emily Brontë and Emily Dickinson (he has a thing for female authors named Emily). Harry knows that Louis can't cook to save his life, which is why he taught him how to make chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham homemade mash over the break. 

But, Louis is also really caring when it comes to his siblings. He'd go to the ends of the earth for them. He also loves his mom to the moon and back, a thousand times over. When it comes to his family, Louis is almost like the glue that holds all of them together. 

"I won't tell anybody, Mr. Styles," Erin pipes up again. Harry focuses in and realizes that she's now standing beside his desk, smiling brightly at him. "I just wanted to let you know that I think it's cute."

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone," Harry urges, taking her tiny hands in his much bigger ones. "We could get fired."

"That's why I'm keeping it a secret, silly," Erin giggles. "I think I'm going to go outside now."

Without turning back Erin skips out the door and down the hall without a second glance back. Harry groans and pulls out his phone, pulling up his messages with Louis. He doesn't know what the hell just happened, but he's got a mixture of good and bad feelings pooling in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

**Louis is waiting in his car in the faculty parking lot when the day is over.**

It's become a routine with the two of them; Harry takes the bus in the morning, he leaves with Louis in the afternoon. It works out for the both of them, unless Harry spends the night (or Louis). Then they come to school prepared with the alibi that Harry needed a ride. No one ever questions them, but the feeling of constantly being watched comes naturally with hiding something, especially a relationship. 

"What were you freaking out about earlier, love?" Louis asks when Harry gets into his Volvo. "I could feel the tension all the way out on the playground."

He puts the car into drive and pulls out of the parking space, wanting to get as far away from the school building as possible before someone realizes that they aren't at the faculty meeting.

"You know Erin? The little blond girl in my homeroom?" Harry plays with the ring on his finger nervously, fighting to keep from blurting everything out. 

"Yeah," Louis nods. He puts on his turn signal and waits for an opportunity to pull out onto Union Street. "She's adorable. Bit of a smarty pants."

"I take full responsibility for that," Harry smiles proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. "After all, I am an amazing math teacher."

"True," Louis allows, nodding his head. "However, you probably don't know the difference between you're and your."

"I would if you spelled them," Harry laughs. "And you can't long divide to save your life."

"What's your point, Haz?" Louis smiles to himself and eases down on the gas to slow down for a red light. Harry chews on his bottom lip and runs a hand through his hair nervously. 

"Well, she thinks we're in love," Harry says slowly. "And she stayed back during recess to ask me if we were in love."

A small smile works its way onto Louis' lips and he chuckles to himself. "At least someone realized it."

"What?" 

Harry can't help but smile to himself. At least someone realized it. _At least someone realized it_. **_At least someone realized it._**

"I'm completely smitten with you," Louis laughs. The car is stopped at the light and he turns to look at Harry. He removes his hand from the steering wheel, leaning forward to cup Harry's cheek. "You're kind of loveable."

Harry giggles and lets Louis pull him down into a kiss. Warmth spreads up from the bottom of his tummy and practically burst out of every cell in his body. He smiles into the kiss and the smile grows when he feels Louis smile too. 

"You don't like mashed potatoes plain," Harry says when they pull apart. "And you don't like corn. But you'll eat corn when it's mixed with your mashed potatoes. I think it's absolutely stupid but incredibly cute and I love it about you. I think I love you."

Louis laughs and pecks Harry's lips again, eyes twinkling. "I think I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning when students start to walk into homeroom, Erin takes one look at Harry and smiles. She gives a little wave and takes her seat in the very middle of the classroom, pulling out a little book. Harry pulls out a piece of scrap paper and a pen, writing down a note on it. 

"Erin?" he calls her up. At first she looks nervous as she makes her way up to him, chewing on her bottom lip. 

"Yes, Mr. Styles?" 

"I have a note for Mr. Tomlinson," Harry tells her, smiling as her entire face lights up. "Could you take it to him for me?"

"Of course!" Erin turns to run off and Harry grabs her hand, pulling her back. 

"Thank you," Harry smiles at her. She smiles back at him. 

"Any time, Mr. Styles."

 

 

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't have a fan fic without adding erin & annie into it. it's a curse *nervous laughter*
> 
> i hope this was okay! please comment your opinions! xx


End file.
